


The Stranger on my Kitchen Floor

by beanbitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanbitch/pseuds/beanbitch
Summary: Just a short AU based on a prompt I read.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 14





	The Stranger on my Kitchen Floor

Will Solace stared at his ceiling. Light from a lamppost bled through his curtains, casting creepy shadows on the room. Will was exhausted. Between volunteering at the shelters and studying nonstop for his finals, he had little time to relax. And the time that he had, he could seldom use it. Instead of sleeping like any other sane person, he found himself staring at the ceiling, watching the patterns cast by the shadows on the room. 

He groaned and rolled over to his side. His eyes fell to his digital clock, which read 2:16 AM. Will groaned as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

"Just need some tea." He muttered to himself, standing up and heading to the kitchen. 

Will was surprised to see his kitchen light on. He didn't quite remember leaving it on, but with the poor sleep he had been getting lately, it wouldn't be a mystery if he left it on accidentally. 

As it turns out, however, Will hadn't left the light on. The man was already in the kitchen, grabbing the things needed for his tea when when he found a complete stranger sitting on his kitchen floor. At first the stranger had been hidden from view by the island counter but now that Will had moved past it, he could very clearly see him.

The stranger was sitting cross legged on the floor, eating nutella. Will knew for a fact that nutella hadn't come from his kitchen. But the spoon definitely had. The stranger wore black jeans and a skull shirt. Sitting on Will's counter was an aviator jacket that clearly belonged to the stranger. Running down the side of the strangers head, there was blood. That was probably what concerned Will the most.

Both of them stared at each other for a moment, Will with his hand outstretched, reaching for his tea bags, the stranger with the spoon halfway to his mouth.

Finally, the stranger dropped the spoon back in the nutella jar. "I can explain." The stranger said. 

Will slowly grabbed the tea bags and set them on the counter, never breaking eye contact with the stranger. There was another moment of silence in which they both stared, before the stranger sighed.

"Nope, nevermind. I can't." The stranger said, grabbing another spoonful of nutella and stuffing it into his mouth. 

Will tapped the counter for a moment and gestured towards the stranger. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, to which the stranger shrugged.

"Honestly I was just craving Nutella and I needed a spoon, so I-"

"No, I'm not talking about the-" Will sighed. "Stay right here." 

"Are you gonna call the cops?" The stranger called out as Will disappeared into his bathroom. He came back out a few seconds later with a first aid kit. 

The stranger narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning to do with that?"

"You're bleeding." Will said, kneeling by the stranger. 

"Yes, an astonishing observation. What are you doing-" The stranger swatted Will's hand away. "It's not even that serious."

"I'll call the cops." Will threatened. The stranger paused and stared at him.

"You wouldn't." He said.

"Hey, there's a strange bleeding man in my kitchen. I think I have the right to call the cops." Will said with a shrug. 

The stranger narrowed his eyes again, frowning at the blond male. 

"Just let me clean that up. It could get infected." Will said, holding up the gauze and alcohol for emphasis. The stranger seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he shrugged.

"Alright, whatever." 

Will got to work on the male's head. He cleaned away the blood, most of which was dry already, and made sure to desinfect the wound. The stranger watched him work, seemingly fascinated at how Will handled everything with such ease. How his hands were incredibly steady, how he seemed to know exactly what he had to do. 

"So what's your name?" Will asked, finally bandaging the stranger's wound.

"I- Um..." The stranger broke his gaze away from the blond and fixed it on the window above the sink. "Nico. My name is Nico."

Will finished bandaging up the wound and stepped back, smiling at Nico. "Well it's a pleasure meeting you. My name is Will. Now you should rest for a while maybe you could take my couch and-"

Nico stood up abruptly. "No, I should leave. I'm sorry for breaking in but-"

Will shook his head. "Nope. You can't leave, not with a wound like that."

"But-"

"You need to rest. Doctor's orders." Will crossed his arms. "It's nonnegotiable."

Nico stared at Will for a moment, probably contemplating whether he should keep arguing or not. Finally, he nodded. "Fine. A little rest."

Will nodded. "Perfect. Now, do you want some chamomile tea?"


End file.
